The present disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to utility vehicles. Utility vehicles, for the purpose of this discussion, include vehicles capable of performing a variety of different tasks, including digging, carrying material, and the like.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.